Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 012
"Duelist Instinct!!", known as "Duelist Sense!!" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki's flashbacks to his childhood and his duel with Koyo Hibiki continues. Jaden has just Summoned "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Koyo urges him to show him his best, and Jaden activates "Bubble Shuffle", switching "Bubbleman" and Koyo's "Elemental Hero Voltic" to Defense Position. It then lets him Tribute "Bubbleman" to Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" in his hand. He Summons "Elemental Hero Bladedge", which greatly impressed Midori. Jaden attacks with "Bladedge", but Koyo activates his face-down "Hero Barrier", negating the attack as he has a face-up "Elemental Hero" on the field. Jaden is disappointed, but Midori comments that he forced Koyo to activate "Hero Barrier" earlier than he may have liked to, as such a card could be vital later in the duel. Koyo chides Midori for the lecture, and she responds she was just giving him such encouragement, with Koyo saying that she shouldn't meddle, and her responding that a little advice never hurt. Jaden finds this interaction interesting, saying that as an only child, he's never seen it before. Midori offers to be his big sister, and Koyo advises Jaden against it, saying that she'll talk his ear off. Koyo draws, telling Jaden that his Summoning of "Bladedge" truly gave him a jump. He Summons "Elemental Hero Heat" and compares the situation to baseball game, saying that there's always a chance to come back after the opponent's pitch. He activates "Hero Pressure", which decreases "Bladedge's" attack points by 300 for each "Elemental Hero on Koyo's side of the field. Thus, "Bladedge's" attack points are reduced to 2000. Koyo attacks with "Voltic", destroying both monsters. He then attacks directly with "Heat", dealing Jaden 1600 damage. Koyo states that no matter how powerful a monster is, it can always be defeated by combining cards, even if that monster is called a "God". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Koyo activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards, and then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Heat" with the "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno" in Attack Position. Koyo attacks, and Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Jaden begins his turn, activating the "Skyscraper" Field Spell Card". He then plays a "Polymerization" of his own, fusing "Avian" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Koyo Hibiki Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden activates "Bubble Shuffle", switching his "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and Koyo's "Elemental Hero Voltic" to Defense Position. This also lets him Tribute "Bubbleman" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) in Attack Position from his hand. He attacks "Voltic" with "Bladedge", but Koyo activates his face-down "Hero Barrier", negating the attack as he controls a face-up "Elemental Hero". Turn 3: Koyo Koyo Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Heat" (1600/1000) in Attack Position, and activates "Hero Pressure", reducing the ATK of "Bladedge" by 300 for each "Elemental Hero" on Koyo's side of the field, to 2000. Koyo attacks "Bladedge" with "Voltic", destroying both monsters. He then attacks directly with "Heat" (Jaden: 4000 → 2400). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 5: Koyo Koyo activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards - "Polymerization" and "Elemental Hero Lady Heat". He activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Heat" on his field with the "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno" (2300/1900) in Attack Position. He attacks "Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Koyo Sets a card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden activates the Field Spell Card "Skyscraper". He then activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Avian" on his field with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.